Injection molding systems powered electric actuators have been developed having a drive rotor with an axis aligned with the axis of a valve pin to cause the pin to move either upstream or downstream over the course of the injection portion of an injection cycle in order to raise or lower the rate of flow of fluid material to correspond to a predetermined profile of fluid flow rates for the injection cycle.